The Next Slayer
by Kelsey TVS
Summary: Five years after Buffy's death, a girl named Kyla is surprised when a strange man arrives at her house to tell her that she could be the next Slayer. She is taken to a training school for Potentials, and that's where the trouble starts. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Buffy characters and stuff like that belong to Joss Whedon and not me

Chapter 1

If anyone had walked passed the graveyard in the southern part of town last Wednesday, they would have seen a very strange sight indeed. They would have seen a girl, about 15 years old, sitting with her back against a tree. Their first thought would have been_ why is she sitting in a graveyard in the middle of the night?_ Then they would have thought _what on earth is she doing?!_ For the girl was not simply sitting there. She was waiting for something. And while she waited, she twirled a wooden stake between her fingers. That was the last anyone would have seen of that girl, if anyone had seen her. Which they didn't.

A month before the mysterious girl's death, Kyla was sitting on her bed, immersed in a book. Her shoulder-length black hair was swept back into a ponytail, and her blue eyes whizzed over the paper so fast that it was almost a blur. She didn't here the soft knock on her door, but as she paused in her reading to turn the page, she heard her mother call through the door.

"Kyla, someone's here to see you." Kyla carefully marked her page and and thudded down the stairs into the sitting room. An unfamilliar man was sitting there.

"You're Kyla Setter, are you not?" He said with a strong British accent. He was wearing a crisp suit and his hair was neat and his glasses were clean. Kyla stared at him. How did he know her name? She had never seen this man in her life.

"Ummmm, yeah." She said sitting down slowly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Darryl Frost. I wish to speak with you. Could you give us a moment?" He added to her mother, who nodded and stepped out of the room. Darryl turned back to her. "I am a representative of the Watcher's Council-"

"The what?" Kyla interrupted. Darryl let out a deep sigh.

"They warned me of this. I guess I should start at the beginning. There is a prophecy. About one girl, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One. She is called The Slayer, and it is her job to fight the forces of darkness. Vampires and demons and what not." It was at this moment that Kyla burst out laughing.

"You actually expect me to believe this junk? Vampires aren't real. They're just creatures made up to scare little kids!" Darryl shook his head.

"All that I say is true. Now, please let me continue. The current Slayer could easily be close to death, and since when one Slayer dies, another is called it is time to start training our Potentials. A Potential Slayer is one who has a chance to become the Chosen One. Once the current Slayer dies, the Powers That Be will choose one of the Potentials to become the Slayer. If you are chosen, then I will be your Watcher. One who trains the Slayer, and mentors her. For now, we shall start your training in basic combat and knowledge on slaying, and other things like that."

Kyla stared at him with her mouth open. After a moment, she found her voice again. "Are you telling me that I'm a Potential?" Darryl nodded. Kyla tried to wrap her head around all this new information, but she just couldn't. "Okay." She said slowly. "Say there really are Slayers. And say that I am a Potential person or whatever. There's still the problem that vampires don't exist!" Darryl smiled.

"Of course they exist! I wouldn't have spent all that time telling you everything if it was all a big joke!"

"I still don't believe you."

"Ah, but you will."

"And how's that?"

"I can prove it to you."

_Author's Note: It was only after I reread this that I noticed that i may not have been clear with the girl in the first paragraph. Just ot clear it up, that girl is NOT Kyla._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyla lay facing the window, her luminous clock glittering beside her. It was ten past eleven pm. Darryl had told her to meet him in the southern graveyard at midnight. Kyla wasn't the type of person to sneak out of her house, especially if it was a 40 year old man that she just met who was telling her to sneak out. But she wanted to see what Darryl had to show her. Kyla had refused to tell her mother what Darryl had told her, partly because she knew her mom wouldn't believe her, and partly because Darryl had said to keep the Slayer thing a secret.

Kyla stared at her clock, and the time ticked on. She heard a creak of the stairs. Her mom was coming up to check on her. Kyla quickly pretended to be asleep as her mother pushed open the door. Kyla pressed her eyes shut as the sliver of light from the hallway fell across her face. She waited until there was the soft thud of the door closing, and her mother's footsteps back down the stairs. It was time.

The quiet clatter of the window latch sounded much louder in the silent house. Kyla froze, hoping that it wasn't loud enough to wake her mother. She pushed it open as wide as it would go, and leaned out. A cool breeze played across her face and she turned and grabbed her jacket before putting one leg through the window. That's when she realized the problem. Her bedroom was on the second floor, and if she jumped down form this height, she would probably break leg. It would be hard to explain if her mother found her lying on the lawn with a broken leg.

Spinning around, Kyla searched her room for a rope, or something that would help her get down safely. She was about to give up and just sneak out the front door when she remembered her emergency ladder. It was under her bed, and she had difficulty hauling it out without the metal clanking. It was a ladder made of chains, and Kyla was instructed only to use it if there was a fire or any other emergency in which she would have to go out her window. She slipped the end out her window and slowly lowered it down. The other end she hooked to her window sill. The ladder didn't reach the ground completely, but it was a much safer drop than the one straight out her window.

Slowly she lowered herself out the window and down the ladder, and then Kyla froze. What was she supposed to do with the ladder now? She would need it to get back up, but what if her mom came into her room and saw it? What if her mom came in and saw the empty bed? Cursing herself for being so careless, Kyla dropped onto the hard packed earth and left the ladder hanging. As long as she was back soon, her mom wouldn't know that she'd been out at all.

The clang of the graveyard gate shutting behind her echoed through the empty landscape. Kyla wove her way through the many gravestones, including the one of her father that she had never known. He had died just after she was born. Kyla stared at it for a moment and then walked past, looking for Darryl. It was len minutes to midnight and so she settled down with her back against a large tree. Little did she know that this was going to be the very spot where the current Slayer would sit, waiting for the vampires to crawl out of their graves, just before she would meet her death.

Kyla sighed and looked around. Here she was, sitting in a spooky old graveyard, waiting for some guy she'd just met to prove to her that vampires really existed. Was she stupid to have come at all? The thought had just passed through her mind when Darryl himself came walking up, holding a crossbow. Kyla jumped to her feet.

"You're not going to shoot me, are you?" she asked warily. Darryl laughed.

"No, this is for protection. You'll need something, too." He fished around inside his coat and pulled out a smooth wooden stake. He tossed it to her, and she caught it and examined it, from the pointed tip to the smooth end. There was even a sort of grip carved into it that fit her fingers perfectly. He also handed her a small squirt gun.

"What's this?" she said, laughing. "What are we going to do, start a water figh with vampires?" Darryl shook his head.

"No, that's holy water in there. It burns vamps. If they swallow it, or are completely submerged in it, they'll die. But a quick squirt is good just to keep them away. Let's go."

Kyla followed him through the rows upon rows of gravestones. "What else can kill vampires?" she asked.

"Oh, lot's of things. Stake through the heart. Or anything wooden through the heart, I guess. There's also crosses, but those don't kill them, just burn 'em. And beheading, fire, you know, all the normal stuff." Kyla was about to point out that killing vamps in general was not normal, when something grabbed her ankle, causing her to trip and fall. Scrambling around, Kyla saw what had grabbed her and let out a scream. There was a _hand_ poking out of the earth, and it was groping around for something to grab onto!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyla pulled herself away from the hand, which was rapidly becoming an arm, and then a whole torso popped out of the earth. It was a man. Kyla had seen his death on the news! He had been murdered last week, but here he was, crawling out of his grave. He stepped out of the ground, and dusted off his suit. He looked over at them. A cloud passed over the moon, hiding his face from the dim light, but when the cloud cleared, Kyla saw his face and screamed.

Yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, and his forehead was crumpled. Fangs shone from his grinning mouth, but then he paused. He raised a hand and ran it over his brow, and he jumped with surprise. Obviously, he didn't know what he was.

Darryl stepped forward. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you frown all the time then your face will just stick like that?" he asked. Kyla would have laughed, but she was too frightened to make a sound. "This, Kyla, is a vampire."

"I'm a what?" the vamp asked, but then he seemed to remember. "Oh, yeah! That pretty girl took me to her house, and then her face went all weird and….I'm a vampire! Cool!" Darryl rolled his eyes and shot a bolt at him. It went right into his chest. The vamp looked down at the bolt and then he crumbled. Just like that! He turned to dust and was blown away by the wind. Kyla screamed again. Darryl rushed over to her.

"It's okay. I just wanted you to see what happens when you kill a vampire. Most of them will be smarter and stronger then that guy was, but tomorrow I will teach you how to fight them. Vampires have super strength, but if you become the Slayer, then you will, too. I'm going to teach you everything." Kyla looked up at him. 

"I think I believe you now." Was all she could say?

The next day, Darryl came to her house again. It was answered by Kyla's mother.

"Mr. Frost!" she said. "This is a surprise."

"Yes, well, I need to speak with Kyla, if that's all right with you." Darryl said.

"Kyla's out. She went out with some friends. But I want to talk to you, anyway."

"Oh!" Darryl said, sounding surprised. Kyla's mom led him into the sitting room, and they sat to talk.

"This is the second time in two days that you've had a private chat with my daughter. I think I should know what's going on."

"Oh, yes, well, you would want to know, wouldn't you?" Darryl's mind whirled. He needed to do some very quick thinking. "I'm a tutor." He invented.

"Kyla doesn't need a tutor. She's a very good student. Straight A's, in fact."

"Yes, her school has a special program for the smarter kids in the school, and they get a tutor to, umm, sort of give them a quick rundown for what they'll be doing next year. It's sort of a bonus program, and it just gives them some more challenging things to do, because most of the children in this program feel that their normal classes are too easy."

"I don't have the spare money to pay you for this. Plus, I didn't enter her in this program."

Darryl, who had been comfortable with his previous explanation, stared at her. "Ummmm, well, you see…..It's all free! You don't have to pay. And the principal signed her up for this. He hand picks the students."

"Right. Well, that seems all right with me, Mr. Frost. I won't get in the way of the tutoring sessions. I want to have a good, smart little girl, and if this will help her get there, then I'm all for it."

Darryl left Kyla's house, and tried to find a way to track her down. If he was a fifteen year old girl, where would he go? He found that he couldn't really answer this question. He decided to check the mall, or maybe the movie theatre. After three hours, he was about to give up and go home, maybe he'd call her from his house. He could hardly believe that he couldn't find her in this small, uneventful town, but he gave up anyway. On his way home, he spotted her coming out of a convenience store with several friends, laden with chocolates and candies.

"Kyla." He hissed, coming up behind her. She spun around, and so did her friends.

"Kyla, is this, like, your dad?" said one of her friends.

"I'm her tutor." Darryl said. Kyla looked surprise, but he looked meaningfully at her and she nodded.

"Yeah, he teaches me stuff. What do you want, anyway?" she added to Darryl. He handed her a small note.

"This is a list of books you'll need to get from the library. They should help you with your-ah-studies."

When her friends looked the other way, Kyla quickly read the note.

Meet me at the following address at 5:00 pm.

Underneath that was his address. Kyla felt a thrill of excitement and fear. Today she would have her first training session, and tonight might be her chance to stake her first vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Bang, bang. _Kyla pounded on the door of Darryl's house. He came to it quickly and led her inside. Through the sitting room, the kitchen, and into the basement. Here there was a wide open space, with a padded floor. Weapons hung from the walls, and a large purple punching bag dangled on a silver chain from the ceiling. In the middle of this room stood a man in all white clothing, and bare feet. Kyla didn't recognize him.

"This, Kyla, is Mr. Munshu, no, wait, it's Mashu, no, well, I can't really pronounce his name, but you can just call him Sensei. He's a martial arts master, and he's taught many Slayers before you." Darryl said. Sensei bowed to her. Kyla nodded nervously back at him. "Well, go on!" Darryl gave her a little push and stepped up to him. He handed her a white outfit, just like his, only her belt was white, and his was black.

Ten minutes later, Kyla was sitting cross-legged on the padded floor well Sensei demonstrated some of the basic moves to her, she was then instructed to copy him. Again, and again, and again, and then on the punching bag, and then on him.

"You want me to _hit _you?" Kyla asked.

"Yes." Sensei said simply. "Do not worry, you cannot hurt me, You don't yet have your Slayer strength."

"Well, okay." Kyla swung a fist at him, and he blocked it easily and swung back, knocking her to the floor. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Come now, Kyla. When you're out on the graveyard fighting vampires, they will hit back. You need to learn this." Darryl was leaning against the side wall, watching them. Kyla slowly got up and tried again. She remembered to keep her balance. Punch, block, high kick, backhand…

"Ouch!" Sensei had caught her in the stomach and had flipped her right over, and she landed hard on her back. "Can we do something else now?" Kyla asked. "Now that I think of it, studying sounds a lot less painful than this."

"Can I go back to fighting now?" Kyla complained. She was sitting in Darryl's dusty old library, poring over books on demons, vamps, and previous Slayers. "Isn't there some Slayer Handbook that just tells me everything a Slayer needs to know?"

"Not really." Darryl said, looking up from his own book. His short, graying hair was ruffled from the many times that he had run his fingers through it; which he did now, making it even worse. "But one of the greatest Slayers of all time called Buffy Summers was the first one to invent the first rule of Slaying: Don't Die."

"Don't die?" Kyla scoffed. "Well, that's a little bit obvious. Can't we patrol now? It's almost sundown."

"Yes, all right." Darryl sighed. "But you best call your mother, she may be getting worried." He handed her the phone, and Kyla punched in her home number.

"Hey, Mom. Yeah, we just finished the tutoring session. Ummmm, yeah, I'll be home soon, but Mr. Frost lives on, like, the waaaaayy other side of town, so I won't be home before night. You shouldn't wait up for me. No, mom, please don't! I'll be fine, you just go to bed. No, Mom, come on! Oh, fine. I'll see you soon, Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Darryl. She's waiting up, so I have to go hime first.

"That's fine." Darryl said, finishing the last page of his book. He made to stand up, but then the phone rang. "Hello?" Darryl said, picking it up. "Oh, Quentin! How are you? Oh, that's good." There was a long pause where the man talking to Darryl made a long speech.

"What is that guy doing? Performing a monologue?" Kyla joked, but Darryl held up a hand to silence her. He was frowning, and he looked a little panicked.

"Quentin, please," he began, but was cut short by the man called Quentin. Darryl listened for a while longer, and then said, "All right. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned to Kyla. " You'd better train hard," he said. "Quentin Travers is coming."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Who's Quentin Travers?" Kyla asked.

"He's head of the Watchers' Council. He's coming here."

"Well, what for?"

"I don't….well, I'm not too sure about that." Darryl muttered his face white. He looked like he was about to panic. Kyla wondered why. Did this Travers guy think he was a bad Watcher or something? "Let's just…patrol." Darryl breathed, wringing his hands.

Kyla swung by her house and waited for her mother to fall asleep, and then she scaled down the chain ladder and rushed over to the graveyard. Darryl should be here by now. He was going to watch her without helping, to see what she could do. There was a rustle of leaves behind her. Spinning around, Kyla pulled a stake from her jacket pocket just as Darryl stepped out of the bushes.

"Don't stake me!" he said, holding up his hands. "I was late because I wanted to get you something. Something that my last Slayer used." He held out a small, wooden box with fancy carvings on it. Kyla opened it slowly, but it was empty.

"It's beautiful! What's it for?" She said. Darryl laughed.

"It's for ashes. My old Slayer took a pinch of dust from every vampire she staked. This way, you can do that too!" Darryl told her happily. Kyla closed the box and thanked him again. The box was small enough to slip inside her coat, and she turned to find herself face to face with a vamp. The deep ridges on his forehead were easily seen in the moonlight, and his yellow eyes gleamed. He wasn't wearing a funeral suit, so Kyla could tell that he wasn't a newbie.

_Clunk._ His fist connected with her face. Kyla staggered. She hadn't ever been hit by a dead man with super strength, but now she knew how much it hurt. She stepped forward, and swung at him. He ducked her punch and whisked around her, shoving her to the ground. Kyla scrambled back up and tried to remember what Sensei had taught her. _Keep your balance._ That was it. Kyla bent her knees, and readied herself. He swung again, She caught his fist in her hand, and twisted his arm around behind his back. Then she used her feet to knock out his knees, and he fell to the ground. She thrust the stake into his back. He yelled in pain, but he didn't dust. What did she do wrong?

"Kyla, you hit his shoulder blade!" Darryl called. Kyla pulled the stake out and flipped the vamp over. Again she tried, but even after she stabbed him, the vampire popped back up again.

"What am I doing wrong? Did I miss?" She screamed.

"You don't have enough force behind the stake!" Darryl called. "Try again!" Kyla ran up the vampire at full speed and rammed the stake into his chest. Finally he shattered to dust and ashes. Kyla grabbed a handful of cinders out of the air and dropped them into her box. There they glittered in the bright moonlight, and Kyla closed the box and shoved it into her pocket.

For the next three nights, Kyla practiced her slaying. First on Sensei in the training room, and then on real vamps at night. Finally she got to face her first demon. Kyla didn't know what it was called, but she knew what it looked like. Grayish brownish greenish in colour, and slimy, bumpy and slippery in texture. But Kyla had managed to behead it with a long sword that Darryl had finally allowed her to use. So, splattered in orange demon blood, and exhausted, Kyla turned around to see none other than Quentin Travers.

"Hello, Miss Setter. I am Quentin Travers. Is Darryl Frost here?" At this, Darryl came out from behind a gravestone.

"Quentin." He muttered, with much stammering. He was obviously frightened. Quentin nodded to him.

"Well, Miss Setter. I'd like you to meet my son, Travus Travers." He indicated the young, handsome blond man next to him. Travus held out his hand.

"They call me Trav-Trav." He said. Kyla shook his hand, covering it in demon goo.

"The reason we are here, Miss Setter," Quentin continued. "Is to discuss your Watcher. That man," He pointed at Darryl. "Is not your Watcher."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Say that again?" Kyla asked weakly. Quentin Travers sighed.

"Darryl Frost, here, only pretended to be your Watcher. He hasn't had a Slayer for a while, so he decided that he should be Watcher to one, even just a Potential. Your real Watcher is Travus, or Trav-Trav." Quentin said.

"Quentin, please!" Darryl begged. "We both know that Trav is much to young to be a Watcher. He shouldn't get special treatment because he's your son."

"I'm not getting any special treatment!" Trav whined.

"Oh, stop acting like silly little schoolboys!" Quentin snapped. "Darryl, you will come with me back to England to discuss what we shall do with you. Travus, you will stay here."

Kyla watched sadly as Darryl was led away from her. Trav stepped up to her, but before he could speak, Kyla turned and raced away from him. How could the Council do this to her? Darryl ws the perfect Watcher for her! Now the Council had gone and changed it all on her, just when she was getting into the swing of things.

Kyla ran all the way home, and it was early enough to go through the front door. Her mom had thought that she was at her tutoring session. When she burst through the door, her mom looked up from her magazine.

"Kyla, honey, what's wrong?"

"I go t a new Watch- I mean, I got a new tutor. I hate him." Kyla cried. Then she raced upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom. The Dingoes Ate My Baby poster fell from her door and onto the carpet. Kyla stared at it, and wished she could've gone to a Dingoes concert beforethey broke up about five years ago, and now no one had ever heard of them.

For the next few days, Kyla kept visiting Darryl's house, but he was never home. He really must have gone back to England. Kyla took out her rage on three nests of vamps, and two demons with horns coming out of their- well, demons with horns. That ws when Trav finally caught up with her.

"Hey there, Slayer." He called sneaking up behind her in the graveyard. "Why won't you come train with me?" he flashed her a cute, glittering smile, and offered her his arm. It was all very formal. Kyla turned away, zipping up her leather jacket. It was a cold night, and not many vamps seemed to be out. Maybe she could give him a chance.

"What do you want to teach me?" she asked him, turning back around, twirling her stake in her fingers. Trav smiled.

"Maybe stuff on aiming better, maybe some stake throwing and stuff, maybe some martial arts. You know, a little o' this, a little o' that."

"Stake throwing, eh?" Kyla said, raising an eyebrow. She spotted a she-vamp behind him. She held the stake on it's point, drew it back over her shoulder and threw, snapping her wrist to make it spin. The stake whizzed past Trav's left ear, and hit the vampire right in her silent, unmoving heart. She dusted. Kyla pulled out her little box and caught some of her dust in it before it floated away. Trav saw the box.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing. He was talking really loudly, Kyla noted. He obviously didn't know proper graveyard behavior. No wonder the vamp found them. He was also pretty clueless. Didn't he know to always look behind him? That was one of the first things Darryl had taught her. But still, she should give him a chance.

"I take a little dust from each vamp and put it in here. Anyway, come on. You're the Watcher-boy. Come watch me. Maybe, if you don't mess up with the watching silently thing, I'll let you take me for a training session."

Trav sat down on a gravestone to watch her. Kyla ran over and shoved him off it. "What?" he whine, rubbing his arm where he had hit the ground. "Is that a vampire's grave?"

"No." Kyla snapped. "it's my dad's."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Left kick, right block, duck, low kick, dust. Kyla snatched some of the former vamp out of the air and let it fall into her box. It was about half full now. Trav sat watching her. Well, he wasn't really watching. He was more cowering behind a tombstone. For the seventh time since she allowed him to Watch her, she had saved his life.

"God, Trav!" she said angrily. "How many times have I saved your ass now?" She threw her stake in the air and caught it. It was the same one that Darryl had first given her. Trav looked down at his feet.

"I'm not _trying _to get in trouble." He whined. Kyla shrugged and pulled her water gun out of her jacket. It was bigger than her squirt gun, but smaller than her enormous super-soaker. She quickly pulled the purple trigger and a thin jet of holy water shot out and hit a vampire who was creeping up behind Trav. The vamp gave a yell and fell to the ground, his face smoking. But he quickly scrambled up again.

"Watch your aim, Slayer!" he scolded. "I could've had an eye burned out. And you wouldn't want that now, would you?" Kyla cocked her head to one side.

"And….why don't I want to hurt you?" She questioned, holding her purple water gun in front of her, defensively.

"Don't you know me?" he asked. Kyla looked closely at him. He was tall, muscley, and had deep brown eyes that were the same shade as his hair, which was spiked in a stylish, modern look. He wore a leather jacket and dark jeans. "I'm Angel." He said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: For any of you who have seen the seventh season, I decided to bring Chloe back because she was my favorite Potential Slayer._

Chapter 7

"Angel? You mean that vamp with a soul I've read so much about?" Kyla asked. Angel nodded.

"I help Slayers." He told her.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for dropping by, Angel, but I don't want your help. Now clear out before I stake you." Kyla turned away, but she heard nothing but her own footsteps, and not his. He wasn't leaving. Spinning rapidly, Kyla sprinted full pelt at him, and just as he raised his arms to block his face, she bent low, tripping him and leaping on top of his chest. He caught her arm just as she was about to plunge it into his heart. She punched him with her free hand, and then his face vamped out. His brow was ridged deeply, and his eyes faded away to yellow. His top teeth had been biting his lip with the effort of keeping her from staking him, but now his fangs sank right into his lip. Blood streamed from his mouth as he tried to wrench his teeth out, but his mouth was jammed shut.

Kyla couldn't help it. She laughed. It was just so comical to see this vampire who was supposed to be so powerful and scary make such a fool out of himself. "Hell, Angel! How did you manage to do that?" she called to him over her laughs. She had rolled off him and he sat up, his hands to his mouth, slowly prying his teeth out of his own flesh.

"Look." He mumbled, pulling his teeth away. "I'm not here to fight. I need to take you somewhere. To the place that all Potentials should go."

"Oh?" Kyla asked, raising and eyebrow. "And where's that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody Hell!" Trav exclaimed, looking down at it. "There's no way I'm going in there."

"Then don't." Angel said. "Go back to England. Kyla won't need you here. Anyway, she has to go alone. The sun's coming up." And he ran. Kyla turned to Trav. He stared at the place that she would be going.

"It's okay." Kyla said. "I can do this by myself." And she began to scramble down the slope and into the big crater where Sunnydale had once been.

There was only once building standing and it looked as though it had been built after the down exploded. It was at least ten stories high, and it was glossy black and silver. Kyla walked over the rubble to the front doors and knocked. They swung open after a second, to reveal a short girl with short reddish-brown hair. She wore a green Winnie The Pooh t-shirt and blue jeans with a studded belt.

"You a Potential?" she asked to Kyla. Kyla nodded. "I'm Chloe. Come on in." She opened the door wider and Kyla stepped into the hallway. To her right was a big steel door, and to the left was a long hallway with rooms, like a hotel. In front of her was another door that said 'Kitchen' on it and beside that door was another, but it was blank.

"Ummm, Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly am I?"

"What? You don't know?" Chloe asked. Kyla shook her head. "Well. You're at the Potential training house. We train Potentials. I was trained here after Buffy Summers died. But now I'm a Slayer, so I get to train you. You see, Buffy died the first time, a girl called Kendra was called. Then she died, and Faith was called. Faith runs this place. Then Buffy died a second time, and a third Slayer was called. Only we don't know where she is. Then Buffy died for the final time, five years ago, and I was called. Oh, and there was the time when her witch friend Willow gave everyone Slayer powers. But those faded a way once Willow died. Anyway, now it's me and Faith, and the third Slayer that we're trying to find. Everyone else is Potentials. Oh, except for Dawn, who works in the library and does magic for us when we need it. And Andrew. He's the chef, His funnel cakes are to die for."

"Funnel cakes?"

"Yeah." Chloe smiled and hooked her thumbs through the back pockets of her jeans. She pointed down the hall to all the rooms. "We got ten floors. Ten rooms on each floor. Two beds in each room. This room here-"she pointed to the one next to the kitchen. "That's Faith's room. Room 1, just down the hall here, is for the other two Slayers. Me and that third girl who we can't find. Since she's not here, the next most likely to be called is with me. That's Kennedy. She's pretty nice, but her girlfriend, Willow, who was the witch who gave us all superpowers for a while, just died last year. Kennedy's still grieving, so be gentle with her. Room 2 is the next two most likely to be called. Rona and Vi. Then after that is the _next _two. See where I'm getting here? Newbies go up to the top floor. Well, not quite. We've only got about sixty girls, so we've only filled up to Floor 3. You'll be in room 31. I don't think anyone else is in there, though."

"Oh, I guess it'll be nice to have my own room." Kyla said. Just then, a tall woman with long dark hair came out of the room that Chloe had said was Faith's.

"Hi." She said to Kyla. "You new?"

"Yeah. I'm Kyla. Chloe was just showing me around. I've never even heard of this place before, so she had to explain some stuff." Faith looked confused.

"If you've never heard of us, then how did you get here?"

"A vamp called Angel showed me." Faith looked even more confused.

"Angel?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Kyla asked.

"Yes. He used to work with us."

"_Used _to?"

"Yeah. You see, Kyla, the thing is: Angel's dead."

_Author's Note: One of the main reasons I'm writing this is to know what people think of my work. So please, please tell me what you think. Please review! I know I can't force anyone, so I'll just say: please, I really want to know if people enjoy this story._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He's _what_?" Kyla asked.

"Dead." Faith repeated. "Are you sure it was him?"

"I'm positive. I've seen pictures of him. It was definitely Angel. Are you sure he's dead?"

"Of course I'm sure! When he went evil and killed Buffy and sired Xander I staked him myself. He was dust!" Faith insisted.

"Who's Xander?" Kyla asked. But Chloe interrupted her

"Do you think The First is back? Hey, Kyla, did Angel touch anything?" Chloe asked, looking uneasy.

"Yes!" Kyla said. "I fought him!"

"All right." Faith said, calming herself down. "I'll get Dawn to look into it."

"Dawn?" Kyla asked.

"She works in our library." Chloe explained. "She's Buffy's little sister. She does the research for us, with help usually. She also does spells when we need them. Anyway, come on! I'll show you your room!" She tugged on Kyla's arm. Kyla held back.

"It'd be great to come here. But what about everyone else? My mom, my friends. And what will I do about school?" She asked. Chloe smiled.

"We've got it all under control. Your mom and friends and everyone think you've transferred to a private boarding school. It's part of the magic here. We can get all your clothes and things transferred here in a minute. Plus, we a have a hired teacher who comes in and teaches us usual school stuff. Anyway, I'll show you to your room and then I have to run to our morning training session. You don't have to come; it's your first day." She grabbed Kyla's hand and ran down the hallway. Then she stopped and went back to Room 1. "You should meet some people!" she said enthusiastically, and she pushed the door open.

Inside was cluttered, but cozy. A bunk bed stood in one corner, and a desk in another. A door led to a bathroom and there were clothes and books and weapons all over the floor. On the top bunk lay a girl who was staring at the ceiling.

"That's Kennedy." Chloe said cheerfully. Kennedy said nothing. She didn't even blink or look at them. Chloe slowly took Kyla and backed out of the room. She shut the door quietly and went into the next one. Pushing it open, Chloe leaped inside. She flicked on the light. It was basically the same as Room 1, except for there were two separate beds instead of bunk beds. Two girls were asleep, but when Chloe burst in, they sat up, shielding their eyes. "Kyla, this is Rona and Vi. Anyway, we'd better go, it's nearly 9:00 am, and that's when we all get up for breakfast and training. So, let's hurry!"

Chloe raced out of the room and down the hall to a set of silver elevator doors. She jabbed the button and they slid open. They stepped inside and Chloe pounded the "Floor 3" button. They clattered upwards and Chloe jumped out. Kyla followed. They went up to the first door they came to. Chloe pushed it open.

"Room 31." She said. "You've got this whole Floor to yourself." She checked her watch and gave a start. "Oh, Hell! I'm going to miss breakfast!" she turned and raced back to the elevator. Kyla walked into her own room. This one had bunk beds, and the dark green carpet wasn't covered in junk like the other girls' rooms. Kyla closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk. She sat down and flicked on the desk light. The desk was made of handsome, polished wood and there was a calendar on it. Kyla picked it up and looked through it until she found the right month. It was August 27th today, and when this month ended, she realized suddenly, she would have been a Potential Slayer for a whole month. Not only would the month end on the 31st, but so would the life of the third Slayer.

Kyla sighed and hoisted herself onto the top bunk. She lay there until she finally fell asleep. She had a strange dream. A large purple teddy bear had thrown her into a box of sugar and then when the sugar tipped over, she spilled out of it and landed at the foot of a bed. Tired after her encounter with the bear, she had started to climb into the bed, only to realize that a little snake was talking to her

"Hello." she said to the snake.

"Hello." the snake had said. "Do you know where the sugar is?"

"No, sorry, but i know where the baseball diamond is." She had told him.

"Oh." the snake said. "But i need to get to the wooden bicycle. I'm learning to ride, you see. Because of my strong legs, I can go really fast."

"I know." Kyla agreed, looking down at his thin body. "Can you also knit things?"

"Yes! I can do scarves and socks. I know how to cut and glue, too." Just then a large moose walked by singing the Canadian National Anthem. Kyla started to sing along, and got as far as the part about the gummy bears, (it was a different version of the Anthem than the normal one) when the snake tapped her on the shoulder. "I made you a picture frame." He then handed her a sliver picture frame with lots of fancy engravings and cryptic writing all over it, and just as she looked at the picture, she woke up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyla stepped out of the elevator on the first floor. She peeked into the few rooms with open doors, but no one was there. At the end of the hallway she looked into the kitchen. There was a blonde man with spiky hair who was wiping down the many round tables that people had eaten at. Kyla closed the door silently and looked around. She thought of poking her head into Faith's room, but it was probably locked. Instead, she tried the big steel doors that she had first seen when she came in. Behind them was another hallway, but it was short. There were two doors on the side walls. One was the library, and one was the weaponry. Kyla opened the door to the library. There was a woman who was about the same age as Chloe in there. She was flicking though a book without much interest. Kyla heard her muttering to herself.

"There's nothing for me to do here. I might as well go join the training session." Kyla quickly backed away from the door and slipped into the weaponry across the small hallway. She pressed here ear to the door and listened as Dawn walked away. Kyla leaned against the inside of the door and sighed with relief. It was only then that she looked at the room she was in. When she did, her mouth fell open.

_Weapons! _In her room upstairs there had been a small axe, a crossbow and a few stakes, but it here it was a different matter. Stakes, throwing knives, broadswords, swords, crossbows, longbows, battle axes as big as her, giant troll mallets and more hung from the walls. The floor was shiny and wooden, and the walls were coated in red velvet with hooks and pegs that the weapons hung from. Kyla wanted to rush around and try everything out, but she knew that she'd prpbably break something, so she backed out into the hallway.

Shutting the door behind her, Kyla glanced around. There was only one door left to try. It was at the very end of the hall, and as she drew nearer, she could see something hanging on the door. She walked right up and saw that it was a picture of a pretty blond girl. Underneath it was a small plaque saying "This Training Hall Is Dedicated To Buffy Summers. She Will Always Be In Our Hearts." So this was that famous Buffy. Kyla stared at it for a while before reaching for the door handle. Then she paused. She took a step back to look at the picture again. No, she wasn't looking at the picture. She was looking at the frame. It had lots of strange engravings on it, and there was some strange writing in a different language on it. And it was silver.

_Author's Note: Sorry, about this, but i keep updating my chapters and adding more things to them after people read them. So it would be a good idea to read the last chapter that you've read before you go on to the new ones. Anyway, please review! This chapter includes my first dream sequence. What did you think of it? I was laughing really hard when i wrote it, but what did you think?  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyla stood rooted to the spot. What the hell was this? Was it a coincidence that a tiny green dream snake had given her the same frame? Was this connected to the vampire who was supposed to be dust walking and talking?

Just then the doors swung open and Kyla snapped out of it. Faith stood in front of her. "Oh, hey." She said. "Do you want to join us?" She gestured to the open door. Kyla couldn't think of what to do so she nodded blankly and walked inside. Wow.

It was the size of about six gymnasiums. Girls were everywhere. Sparring on mats, throwing knives and stakes and shooting crossbows at targets, fencing, practicing flips and rolls, and Chloe was demonstrating for a group of Potentials on how to throw a battle axe so the blade will hit the thing you're throwing it at. About ten punching bangs hung in one corner and Kennedy was beating the stuffing out of one. Literally. Vi and Rona were having one of the most awesome fights Kyla had ever seen, and Faith was supervising everything.

Kyla wandered around. The session was almost over, but she managed to take it all in before Faith and Chloe called out to the others that it was time to stop. Kyla followed the other girls out of the Training Hall. The silver picture frame was driven from her mind by all the spectacular things she had just seen. All the rest of the Potentials headed back to their rooms to shower and change, and by the time they got back, some of the shock of watching them had worn off. Kyla sat with Chloe, Vi, Rona, Dawn and Kennedy at lunch. Rona and Vi were friendly enough, but Kennedy just stared at her food. Kyla came to like Andrew and Dawn, even though they weren't Potentials.

"We should have a slumber party tonight!" Kyla burst out excitedly. "We could all go to my room, because I don't have a room mate." The others were all for it, except Kennedy, who simply stood up and walked away.

Later that night, Kyla opened the door to Room 31 to find Rona, Chloe and Vi standing there. She invited them inside, and the party began. Kyla was surprised to find that she was so comfortable with people 5 years older than her. They stayed up practically all night, talking and laughing and wondering about Angel, and Kyla told them about her dream. Once they fell asleep at 5:00 am, she dreamed again.

This time she was playing basketball with Angel and Kennedy. She threw the ball at the basket, but right before it went in, it morphed into the purple teddy bear. The bear stood on the basketball net and roared: "I like to move it, move it" and Angel and Kennedy started singing along in high, squeaky voices. Chloe came up and offered her a camera.

"Take a picture!" She insisted, and then she rushed over and posed with the Canadian Moose who was singing along. Kyla took the picture and the flash from the camera blinded her. When she could see again, she was standing at the end of the hallway. Vi was beside her, and shouted:

"Come on, Fredric! We're going to the zoo! Wake up!" So Kyla ran down the hallway with her, but they never got to the end, because she woke up before they got there.

"Do Potential Slayers have prophetic dreams?" Kyla asked Rona casually. Rona shook her head.

"Nah, it's just Slayers. Seriously, Chloe can be such a brat sometimes when she's had a dream." She punched Chloe playfully on the arm. Chloe hit her back, and Rona flew off her chair at the breakfast table and skidded half way across the room. "Hey! Watch the Slayer strength!" And then, as if they'd planned it all along, they started to fight. The other girls in the enormous kitchen spread into a wide circle. Kyla looked over at Faith and Dawn, hoping that they would step in and stop it, but they let the girls fight. Kyla worked her way over to them.

"Faith! Aren't you going to stop them?" She nodded towards Rona, who threw Chloe onto a table, which shattered underneath her. Faith laughed.

"We usually just let people fight. It's a good way to blow off steam and train at the same time. We only ever stop it if it gets really nasty." Chloe slammed Rona against a wall with her hand at her neck, punching her over and over again. Rona brought her legs up and pushed Chloe away.

"Someone could get hurt!" Kyla gasped.

"Okay. Go break them up, then." Faith said. Kyla stared at her. "Oh, come on," Faith said. "Everyone has to break up a fight sometime. Now it's your turn." She gave Kyla a little push towards the two girls. They were facing each other, fists and legs flying, fighting to get a shot. Kyla stepped between them and automatically receive a punch to the temple from Rona and a kick in the gut from Chloe. They were fighting each other like no one was between them. All the girls around laughed as Kyla crumpled to the ground and shoulder rolled away. Vi took pity on her and helped her up, but then took her back to the fight. She pushed her at Chloe, while she grabbed Rona and held her arms behind her back. Rona knocked her knees out and Vi fell over, but was up in a flash.

_Bam!_ Kyla was hit with a viscous roundhouse kick from Chloe and she fell again. She span on the hard floor, scooping Chloe's legs from under her. Chloe hit the ground on her back, but flipped back up again. Suddenly, Kennedy was there, and so wer the rest of the girls. Faith, Dawn and Andrew stood at he edge of the huge fight observing the huge mass of fighting Potentials. Kyla lifted her head. Potentials were everywhere, fighting against their friends with no mercy. But she understood. These girls were made to kill._ She _was made to kill.

_Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter was kind of short and uneventful. But, anyway, how are you liking the fic so far?  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Okay, I haven't seen the 5__th__ season of Angel, so if I bring back any characters that are supposed to be dead, and then just pretend they never died._

Chapter 10

A loud crack rent the air and all the girls froze as if it had been some kind of signal. Faith uncrossed her arms and stepped forward.

"Okay, who was it?" She called out. A girl named Amanda stood up. She was cradling her right arm in her left.

"Me!" she called out. "Kennedy broke my arm." Kyla gasped, but Amanda seemed to be fine.

"So Faith only stops the fight when someone breaks something? Isn't that a little…_bad_?" Kyla whispered to the girl next to her. The girl shook her head.

"No." She said. "It helps with training. You see, you can throw a knife right?"

"Yeah."

"But can you throw it with your left hand?"

"No, only my right, 'cause I'm right-handed."

"That's my point. If you broke your right arm, then you'd have to train with your left and you'd be a better Slayer for it." The girl said. She was about to continue but the doors to the kitchen burst open and in came, a demon! It was horrible, with green skin and gleaming red eyes, and evil, sharp red horns and-oh, no. It was just Lorne. But Kyla didn't know that.

"Demon!" she screamed, and reached inside her sweater and pulled out a stake. She threw it at Lorne and missed. He chuckled.

"You must be the new one." He smiled. "Step right up for your reading."

"My what, now?"

"Reading," the girl beside her whispered. "You sing for him, and he reads your future." Kyla stepped forward tentatively and began to sing.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star…" As she sang, she watched Lorne's face. First he frowned, then brightened, then frowned again.

"Okay, sugar plum, that's good." Kyla stopped singing, but Lorne didn't tell her anything. He walked over to Faith, Dawn and Andrew. He whispered something, and Faith called over Chloe, Kennedy, Rona, Vi and Amanda. They stood in a tight circle and whispered together. Kyla was getting angry. Why should _they_ know about her future if _she_ didn't? Suddenly, Kennedy broke free of the group. She slammed her fist against the wall and swore loudly.

"You think you can take it all away from me?" She screamed at Kyla. "You think that you're special, because the Powers think you should be next?! You have no idea how long I've waited! The Powers That Sit Back And Don't Do A Damn Thing are at it again!" She turned and screamed to the rest of the silent group. Her eyes were bulging and she looked quite mad. "First the Slayer powers, then Willow, the THIS! The Powers can do NOTHING for you! They'll take your life, anything you regret, anything you missed out on, and they'll spit it back in your face! They'll do it again and again until you're nothing left! Well, I'm not going to let it happen. Next, it WILL be my turn, I can promise you that! I'll kill the third Slayer, and then the next, and the nest and the nest until it's MY turn again, you just wait!" She whirled around and walked towards Kyla. Then Kyla figured it out. _She _was going to be the next Slayer, and Kennedy was going to kill her.

"You can't." Kyla tried, attempting to sound intimidating. "How are you going to get help to do all this?" Kennedy smiled.

"I already do. You think it's a coincidence? Angel coming back? The dreams you've been having? I put it all there, and I knew something was going to come. I knew that I wouldn't be chosen. But what I didn't know is that it would be you. A measly little newbie runt, as the Chosen One? Good luck!" She spat. "I've been planning this for ages, and now it's my turn. If I have to kill every one of you, I will. I _will _get my turn."

_Author's Note: Sorry, short chapter. Anyway, please review. What'd you think of the 'surprising' twist at the end?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Silence greeted Kennedy's last words, and no one needed a big announcement to say 'Kennedy has left the building.' And they all knew that it was permanent. Rona, Vi and the others who were close to Kennedy – or as close as she allowed them to get – were standing in shock. Kyla turned to Lorne.

"Am I really going to be the next Slayer? Is Kennedy really going to kill me?"

"I don't know about Kennedy, hun, but I know that you, kitten-face, are going to be our next Sunnydale girl!" He smiled kindly at her, waved to the others and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two days, all the Potentials calmed down a little, at least enough to get back to the normal training schedule. At the moment, Kyla was sparring with a Potential named Melissa. Melissa kept ducking and blocking Kyla's blows, and Kyla was getting frustrated. Suddenly, she dropped to the floor. Melissa laughed.

"Does this mean I win?" she asked with a smile.

"Not…" Kyla couldn't get the words out. She felt a force coursing through her. Strength, agility and power flowed through her. She tried to get up, but she fell back again. So much was running through her that it was draining her energy, and replacing it with a different kind of energy. Pain lashed through her and she embraced it, and the coursing power bolted her hard and then it was over. Kyla leaped to her feet.

"I think I've been chosen." She said lamely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost at the same time as Kyla's power surge, The third Slayer sat under the tree. She was waiting for that pesky vamp who called himself an angel or something like that. He was string, and she knew it, but she also knew that she could beat him. She heard footsteps to her left, and she jumped up, clutching the stake tight in her hand. A shape moved out of the shadows, and as the third Slayer squinted, she could see that it was a girl. Silently, this girl walked up to her, and held out a hand.

"I'm Kennedy." She said with a smile. The third Slayer slipped her stake into her pocket and reached out for Kennedy's hand.

"I'm –" But Kennedy never found out her name, and she never wanted to. With a swift movement, Kennedy grabbed the girl's head and snapped her neck. She stretched her arms and beckoned to the shadows.

"Come out." She said. Angel stepped out from behind a crypt. He smiled his rare Angel-smile.

"Good one, boss." He said. He reached up and touched his hair. "I wish I could use a mirror. Angel does his hair really weirdly, and I need a mirror to fix it." He looked back at Kennedy. "What do you think?"

"'Angel is lame. His hair goes straight up and he's bloody stupid.'" Kennedy smirked. "Or at least that's what that old robot thought of him. Willow told me the whole story. Anyway, Kyla's time has come. Welcome to the big leagues, little girl."

Kennedy and Angel – or at least, the thing that was pretending to be Angel – walked out of the graveyard.

"So…uh, how're you planning to do the big massacre thing? I mean, you've got to kill all three Slayers, then the next three, and the next…and if they come back, then there'll be four." Angel said.

"Or I could just blow 'em all up." Kennedy told him. "Stick a bomb in someone's underwear drawer, and then all the Potentials go boom."

"Oh, you know that'll never work!" Angel cried. "Everyone knows how to diffuse a bomb. Just cut the red wire." Kennedy shrugged his words away.

"I'll just do something else. It helps a lot to have a goddess on my side."

"Willows, dead, Kennedy." Angel told her bluntly.

"She's not as gone as you might think. Just keep to the plan, Okay?" Kennedy shot back angrily. Willow was a touchy subject with her. Especially when he mentioned that she was dead, or that she was a _good _goddess. Why couldn't she be a hellgoddess or something? Kennedy never knew why. She thought Willow with black hair looked a lot cooler than blonde Willow. Blonde was just lame. But she'd get the real Willow back. She just had to stick to the mission.

"Boss?" Angel asked tentatively. "You're zoning out again. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Or, as Faith would say: _five by five._ She has to go. Right after Kyla, we'll get her next. She's old, she'll break a hip trying to fight me, and then –"

"Kennedy!" Angel cut in. "Don't you remember what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Right." She breathed. "Right. Stick to the mission."

_Author's Note: Please review! even if you've reviewed before!!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Bbbrrriiinnggg!!! _Kyla's alarm clock rang, and she unfolded her arm and slammed it to make it stop. There was a crunch, and a pop, and all that was left of it was a small pile of crushed clock.

"Slayer strength takes a bit of getting used to." Chloe said, as she poked her head down from the top bunk. Kyla moaned and rolled out of bed. She landed with a thump on the floor, and lay there until Chloe jumped down and started toward the bathroom. Kyla sprang up to get there first, but Chloe was faster.

At breakfast, Kyla shoveled her food into her mouth, thinking of Kennedy. Where was she now, and what was she doing? But there was no time to dwell on this, because it was time for training. First, Chloe took her to the weaponry and showed her around a bit. She pointed to a certain battle axe that was red and silver, with a stake on one end.

"That's the big Slayer axe." She said. "Since you're a Slayer, you get to hold it."

"Hold it?" Kyla scoffed. "What about _using _it?" Chloe looked shocked.

"Using? Oh, no, no, no. This is only used in extreme apocalyptic circumstances, and even then, Faith is the only one who gets to use it. But you and I can touch it." She motioned for Kyla to take it from the wall. Kyla reached up and slowly eased it out of the hooks holding it there. She weighed it in her hands, feeling the power surging through it.

"It's mine." She said. "I know it." Chloe smiled and nodded. She pulled the axe away from Kyla and hung it on the wall. They both stared longingly at it for a moment, but then Chloe took Kyla's arm and dragged her away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyla struggled slightly as she climbed out of the huge pothole that had one been Sunnydale. Beside her, Vi climbed with ease, and a Potential named Dakota grunted up on her other side. The three girls reached the top and heaved themselves onto level ground, breathing hard.

"I don't see why Faith sent _me _to help fetch the new Potential." Dakota complained. "I mean, I'm only thirteen, and I'm brand new to the Slayer gig."

"I guess it's because Faith wants you to have some hands-on experience." Vi said, standing up. Kyla stood up too, and helped Dakota to her feet. "We've got to get this girl quick," Vi told them. "She's arriving at midnight, and it's almost that now. We'd better get to the bus station."

Kyla heard Dakota's ragged breathing beside her as they trekked down the street to the station. Vi was much quieter, and Kyla could tell that she was alert. Her hand was inside her jacket, gripping either a stake or a knife. Kyla had a jagged dagger up her sleeve, and Dakota was armed with a collapsible sword that she twirled between her fingers like a pencil. Kyla smiled at her, as if to ask if she was okay, and Dakota waved a little bit in return. Suddenly, Dakota's sword flipped open, the blade unfolding with smooth sliding noises, until they heard a different sound.

Kyla knew the sound of flesh being cut quite well, so she rushed toward Dakota as fast as she could. Dakota had dropped the sword, but something else fell from her hand, too. Three fingers.

Vi ripped a length of cloth from her shirt and began to tie it around Dakota's wound, as the young Potential screamed, and then swayed on her feet. Kyla was there to catch her, and she lowered Dakota to the ground as the girl writhed in pain. Vi held Dakota's bleeding left hand in the air, keeping the wound elevated. But still, blood pattered onto the pavement, and no one seemed to see or hear them. Kyla began to dial 911 on her cell phone, but Vi stopped her.

"Call Faith." She ordered. Kyla almost reminded Vi that _she_ was the Slayer and that she ought to be telling her what to do, but she bit back her retort and quickly called Faith. Faith answered on the first ring, and Kyla bubbled out as much of the story as she could, and Faith told her that help would be coming soon.

Help did come soon, but Kyla feared that it wouldn't be soon enough. Andrew, Dawn and several Potentials came running up from behind them, but at the same time, two others approached them from the front. The two stepped into the moonlight, and Kyla could see who they were. The taller of the two simply grinned silently, while the other spoke.

"I hoped so much that it would be you to come." Kennedy snarled.

_Author's Note: Wow, I'm seriously short on opinions here. Pretty please review! _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Kennedy!" Kyla shouted, dropping Dakota and standing up. Vi grabbed her from behind with one hand, held Dakota with the other, and motioned to Dawn with her feet. Apparently Dawn got the message because she whipped out a phone to call Faith. Kyla couldn't hear what she was saying, and she didn't care. "Kennedy, get out of here!" She threatened.

"Okay." Kennedy said, turning away. Kyla's heart leaped, but then Kennedy froze. "Oh, wait." She turned back around. "No."

"We gunna kill you." The thing in Angel form said.

"Y-ye-yeah?" Kyla asked. Her Slayer punning skills hadn't developed yet. "You and what army?" She finished lamely. Kennedy smiled and gave a wild battle cry.

Over the rise came-well, came her army. Vamps, mostly. A few demons, and about thirty humans. Behind Kyla, Faith had arrived with Andrew and the other Potentials. Now they were even. Dawn let out an audible gasp. Buffy was there, with Kennedy's army. So was Xander, as a vampire. And Harmony, Spike, Drusilla, Darla and Angel. No, Angelus.

"Acerbus demon." Kennedy said with a smile. "I made a deal with one to bring back my right hand man." She motioned to Angel, standing next to her, who was actually Angelus. "Acerbus demons can bring back any dead person with a little bit of evil in them. I had to make him a helluva deal to get these people back. Especially good ol' Willow."

She pointed to a girl standing behind her. From what Kyla had heard of the witch goddess, she was good, powerful, and red-headed. This girl wasn't. She practically shone with evil power and her eyes and hair glistened blackly. This was Dark Willow.

"Buffy's not evil!" Dawn screamed, pointing to her sister.

"Ah." Kennedy said. "No, no, she's not. But I had to bring her back. I mean, I couldn't go into battle without the greatest Slayer ever. Other than me, of course." She gave a little smile and smoothed her hair. "No. Her, I had to work hard for. Now, I'm sorry to say, there are four Slayers. But the thing is, she's not really here. She's not real, but she is." Kennedy whispered. Then she stopped. "Oh, wait." She pulled a book out of her pocket and flipped through it. "No, no, I was right before." She said, reading from the text. "'She's not real, but she is.'" Then she stopped again. "Well, that doesn't make a lick of sense. Oh well. It's a weird magic book. For bringing back the dead without actually making them real. This way, she'll be back, but if she dies, no one gets called. Four Slayers would be a nightmare."

"Get. Out. Of. Here." Kyla snarled. Kennedy shook her head.

"Ummmmm, no. I think I'll stay here. And maybe, oh, I don't know, kill you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy's army rushed at them. Vi tried to drag Dakota away, but the young Potential stood up and prepared to fight. Faith pushed forward and stood in front of Kennedy. But her eyes were not on Kennedy herself. They were on Buffy.

"I've got Buffy!" Faith screamed. "Chloe, you take Angelus. Kyla, you get Spike."

"Who's Spike?" Kyla called back.

"The blondie-bear." Faith yelled. Kyla spotted the platinum-blonde vamp and started for him. Faith was still yelling. "Vi, you and Rona are on Willow. Amanda, grab someone and take out Darla and Drusilla. NOW!"

Faith's fighters surged forward. Kyla tried to pull a high kick on Spike, but the vamp twisted away, blocking all of her blows with apparent ease. She received a sharp punch to the jaw, and she fell back, and spotted Faith and Buffy fighting. She couldn't help but watch. It was amazing! Suddenly, Dawn ran at her sister.

"Buffy! Buffy, it's me!" Dawn screamed. Buffy backhanded her sister hard, and Dawn soared through the air, smashing into a vamp who was sucking on Dakota's hand, where the blood still flowed. Dakota and the vampire fell apart, and she shot at him, grabbing the collapsible sword off the ground and dusting him. Chloe was fighting hard with Angelus. His vamp face was out, and it was terrifying. Deep ridges formed on his brow, and his eyes gleamed and fangs grew long. Harmony was fighting with Dakota now, and was shrieking wildly as Dakota landed blow after blow on her. Soon, she was dust, but Xander took her place. Vi and Rona were darting in at Willow, trying to land a finger on her, but she simply wouldn't allow it. The witch seemed sick of the battle, and she conjured herself a chair to sit in while she flicked her hands, knocking Vi and Rona back again and again.

Kyla blocked Spike's foot that was coming at her face. She grabbed him and threw him hard onto the ground. She heard one of his ribs break, but he didn't top. His white hair was tousled, and he smoothed it down as he stood up. He dusted off his long leather jacket, as cool as anything, and jumped at her. Both of his feet hit her chest, and they both went down, but he was up first.

Spike grabbed Kyla by her hair and heaved her up. Pain bolted through her, but so did power. She threw him off and began to pound on him, just as a huge flash of light blasted Faith's army backwards. They landed in a huge heap, and Kyla scrambled up quickly to see Dark Willow keeping a magic shield between the opposing sides. She ran at the shimmering blue wall that stood between them. It was a stupid thing to do, but she tried it. With a flying leap she flew at the shield, and was instantly knocked backwards. She hit the pavement hard, and tasted blood. Whether it was her own or someone else's that had splashed on the pavement, she didn't care. It fired her up. She would kill Kennedy and her whole army if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Willow! What the hell are you doing?" Kennedy screamed. "We're here to fight! To kill them!" Dark Willow smiled at her lover.

"Bored now."

_Author's Note: You probably know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway: please review!! I really wanted to bring back Dark Willow, just so she could say that last line, because I think it's awesome! What did you think of her?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dark Willow turned away. She still kept the shield up as she marched off. The others in her army didn't move, but as the shield hit them, they were knocked back, and back, until they scrambled to their feet and walked with her. Kennedy raced up to the front of the line and backhanded Willow as hard as she could. Willow, who had been concentrating on the shield, didn't have time to block the blow. As she fell, the shield did also. Kyla took a step forward, but Faith grabbed her from behind. The other Potentials hot crossbow bolts at the retreating army. They hit a few vamps, and they dusted, but it hardly dented Kennedy's army's size strength. Kyla wrenched away from Faith and straightened her jacket. Faith crossed her arms angrily.

"What were you going to do? Kill Willow? You can't just _do _that sort of thing." Faith said. Kyla glared angrily at her, and then turned away.

"I'm going to go get that other Potential." She snapped.

"No." Faith ordered. "Chloe, you go with Vi and Dakota."

"Ummm, Faith?" Dakota asked. Faith turned to her. Dakota held up her bleeding hand. "I'm missing a couple fingers, here." Faith nodded shortly.

"Andrew, Dawn, take her back to the Academy. The rest of you can go as well. Chloe, Vi, and Rona, you lot can go get this new Potential. Kyla, you come back with me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See this? Angel invented this! See it? It's a little device that—" Rona broke off as she showed Kyla the thing in her hand. Kyla clearly wasn't paying attention. Rona sighed and grabbed Kyla's wrist. She strapped the device onto it and then rolled Kyla's sleeve down. "Okay, let's try again. You snap your wrist and the stake pops out so you can dust someone with it." She explained. Kyla snapped her wrist, and out popped the stake.

"It doesn't work!" Kyla said. "See? The tip of the stake only reahes my palm. If I try to stab a vamp, he'll get a heartful of my fingers."

"Yeah, but there's three ways you can fix that." Rona said patiently. "You either tilt your hand back, make a fist, or grab the stake. You pick."

Kyla pushed the stake back into place and spapped her wrist again. She practiced each of the three ways to use it, but none of them seemed right. Frustrated, Kyla ripped of the leather and metal brace-like device and threw it to the floor. She had been having trouble with her training ever since the battle. Finally, she gave up.

"Chloe!" She yelled across the training hall. "Dakota and I are going out patrolling!" She grabbed Dakota, whohad just walked through the doors, and away.

"Okay!" Chloe called back. "But Faith won't like it!"

"I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyla marched into the armory, Dakota trailing behind her. Kyla opened a big chest on the floor and grabbed a handful of rough stakes from it. She threw them at Dakota, who caught most of them.

"Don't you need some of these?" Dakota asked, indicating the stakes. Kyla shook her head.

"I'm using this." She reached for the smooth red scythe resting on the wall. Dakota rushed forward and slapped her hand away.

"You can't use that! That's Buffy's!"

"It belongs to the Slayer. I'm a Slayer. Now it's mine." Kyla shot back,a dn she reached for it again.

"No!" Dakota yelled, yanking Kyla's arm away. Kyla backhanded her in the face. Dakota fell hard, but she scrambled up again and tackled Kyla. Just then, the door burst open and Faithe stormed in. She pulled Dakota away and grabbed Kyla by the collar oif her shirt. Faith lifted the younger Slayer off her feet and carried her away.

Faith finally dropped Kyla in a chair in the library. She sat down opposite her and crossed her arms.

"Talk." Was all she said. It was all she needed to.

"Long story short—" Kyla began, but Fiath cut her off.

"I don't want to hear the short story. I've got time."

"Fine. Long story long, this sucks. Being a Slayer is stupid! We could be out there right now, killinf evil and stopping Kennedy and stuff, but you just wanna sit here and train. Training doesn't do shit!" Kyla shouted. She hardl even knew why she was mad, but she knew that all she wanted was to hurt Faith for being so calm.

"You want to stop Kennedy? Go ahead. She'll kill you, and then maybe she'll get called. Would you rather fight the Kennedy we've got, or a Kennedy with superstrength? And there's Willow. She's not going to be stopped. There's no Xander to stop her now. And did you see the reincarnated Buffy? She's pure evil energy. There's no way we can win without training." As Faith spoke, Kyla realized that she was right, but she wasn't about to admit it. When Faith finished, Kyla stood up and wlaked away. That was it. She just walked away, and Fiath let her go.

Kyla climbed out of the crater that used to be Sunnydale. The dawn light was slowly creeping towards her, and as she scrambled to her feet, the weak sun hit her. It warmed her muscles, and drove her on. Kyla began to run. All that mattered was that she was going away. She knew she would be back at some point, but right now she was leaving. Her hair swept back from her face, and the wind rushed around her. Her shoes pattered against the pavement, and her Slayer stamina kept her going. All her troubles were brushed away, and Kyla kept going.

Kyla was just about to slow down a bit when something hit her from the side. She was blasted sideways and she landed hard on her side. Rolling over, Kyla saw kennedy and Willow step out of the bushes. Willow snapped hher fingers, and in a flash, Kyla ws bound in tight ropes. Another flash, and she was gagged. Kennedy grabbed the ropes and began to drag her away.

_Author's Note: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kyla struggled against her ropes, but they were too tight. Kennedy pulled her along the old, cracked road. Kyla's arms and legs scraped against the rough ground and she bled from several cuts. Whenever she tried to make noise, Kennedy kicked her. Finally, the Potential-gone-bad let go of her and stopped. Kyla let out a sigh of relief. That part was over. Now all she had to do was fight her way out. But out of where? They weren't in a secret lair or anything; they were still in the middle of a street.

"I'm tired." Kennedy snapped. "Willow, teleport her the rest of the way there. You can torture her if you like. Just don't kill her. That pleasure must be mine."

"Fun, fun, fun." Willow said with a grin. The dark witch raised her hands and said a few words. White light surrounded both her and Kyla, and a roaring filled the young Slayer's ears. She fell hard and landed on the hard floor of what seemed to be an office. "Wolfram and Hart." Willow informed her. The old building were Angel used to work was crumbled and dusty, but it seemed to be all right.

Kyla suddenly realized that her ropes were gone. She got to her feet, eyeing Willow warily. Willow smiled.

"I'm not in the mood for torture." She said. "This is your lucky day, because it's not usual that I'm not in the mood for torture. I'll let the Senior Partners deal with you." Dark Willow backed out of the room, and in came three new shapes. In the dim room Kyla couldn't see what they really were, but as her eyes adjusted, she saw what they were. One was a wolf, large and gray with glistening teeth and sharp claws. Her eyes glittered with malice and her sleek fur covered muscles bulging with strength. The second was a ram, pure white with long curving horns and black hooves that clattered on the floor. His eyes were black as night, and he practically sent power off of him in waves. The third was a hart. The roan-coloured pelt was glossy and shining in the little light there was. His antlers stretched for the ceiling, and his handsome body was slender yet strong, and his voice rumbled deeply, vibrating the ground beneath Kyla's feet.

"Slayer." He said.

"Slayer." The ram rumbled.

"Slayer." The wolf's voice was higher than the others', but it was full of command and power.

"Actually," Kyla began. "I'm not the only Slayer. I mean, there's Chloe, and Faith, and whatever form Buffy is right now, and—"

"We know this." The creators of Wolfram and Hart said in unison. Kyla giggled.

"Now, come on, _that _was rehearsed."

"We are not amused." The ram said.

"We are not." Echoed the wolf

"Not." The hart added. _Okay, _Kyla thought. _This is getting creepy._

"Er…what do you want with me?" She asked.

"To kill you." Said the wolf.

"Kill you." Said the ram.

"Kill." Said the hart.

"We live to kill." That was the wolf again.

"To kill." And that was the hart.

"We kill." And that, the ram. Their way of speaking was confusing Kyla, like she was having a conversation with a thousand others in a big, echoey cave.

"Okay, let me see if I can get this straight." Kyla tried. "You work for Kennedy?"

"For others?" The hart spat. "We do not."

"Do not." The wolf repeated.

"Ever." The ram said.

"Dude!" Kyla pointed at the ram. "You just wrecked the pattern!" The trio gave her a steely glare. "Sorry." Kyla said, looking at her shoes. "So, let's try again. Kennedy works for you?"

"All work for us." Wolf.

"All work." Hart.

"All." Ram.

"So…that's a yes?" Kyla. God, these guys were confusing. "Kennedy wants to kill me, I get that. You want me killed, probably because she does. Only she works for you. No, wait, _you _rule everyone. You're just the bystanders. This is a show for you! You sit and watch, but you don't interfere. No, I'm thinking of The Powers That Be. You just—"

"We _own _the Powers!" All three roared in unison.

"Okay, okay. They're out of the picture. Except for the picking Slayers part. You lot just sit around, wanting things to go your way. You help Kennedy out with stuff, but she doesn't do much of your bidding, 'cause she's really running this show. Am I close?"

"Pretty close, yeah." Kennedy was back. She was leaning against the door frame, and it was bending and cracking under her weight, so she stood up straight and walked into the room. "You're a smart girl, and it'll be shame to kill you." Suddenly, the Senior Partners vanished. Kyla spun on the spot, looking for them, but they were gone. "There's no good looking for them. They come and go as they please. They're so damn hard to control, and even harder to understand. Have you noticed that they don't speak in any actual order? Like, the wolf isn't always the first to speak, and the hart isn't always the last, stuff like that, you know?"

"So…they don't have names?" Kyla asked, trying to stall her death for as long as possible.

"Oh, they probably do." Kennedy said. "But no one knows. They're just the wolf, the ram and the hart to us. And if they do have names, they're probably really hard to pronounce." Kennedy laughed a little and pulled a knife from a small sheath inside her boot. "But, enough small talk. I should probably kill you before you go all escapey on me."

_Author's Note: Fifteen chapters and three reviews. Pretty, pretty please, review! If you just say the most mundane not detailed thing ever, it's still appreciated. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Whoa, whoa, Kennedy. Wait." Kyla's mind whirled. What could she say the this crazed Potential that would stop her from killing? There was nothing she could think of. Instead she focused on The cords that had reappeared, tying her hands behind her back. She struggled against them, and still, Kennedy drew nearer. Kyla thought desperatly. Then she noticed something. When the Senior parters had left the room, her hands had been magically retied, but not her legs. Kennedy was almost on top of her now, so Kyla spun on her back, kicking the knife out of Kenndy's hand. The dagger arced up and then feel down. The point was coming right at Kyla now.

With a dull thud and a searing white pain up Kyla's arm, the dagger landed. _Okay. Ow._ Kyla thought as she screamed and ripped her hands free of the ropes. She pulled the knife out of her arm and dove at Kennedy. The Potential dodged and snatched the dagger from her as Kyla flew past her into the wall. While Kennedy stood and laughed, Kyla tore a strip off her t-shirt and tied it around her bicep, where the knife had pierced. Kyla struggled to her feet, and faced Kennedy as she drew nearer. Kyla kicked the dagger away again, and swung her fist at Kennedy's head. The Potential blocked the blow and delivered a hard fist into Kyla's gut. As she staggered into the door, it flew open, pushing her away. Winded, Kyla fell to her knees beside the door and looked up to see who came in.

It was Chloe. Bound and gagged, being pulled in by Willow, Xander, Spike, Angelus and Buffy. Kennedy smiled at Chloe.

"Well, well, well." Kennedy grinned as if she was not surprised at all. "Another one. I think I'll start with her." Kennedy nodded to Willow, who flicked her finger. Chloe was pressed flat against the floor by a magical barrier. Kennedy pulled a new knife out of a sheath in the small of her back. Had Kyla been around longer than she had, she would have recognized it as Faith's silver dagger. Kyla had never heard the story of this knife, but she couldn't help thinking it looked cool.

Kyla scrambled to her feet and dove at Kennedy. She hit with a thud and was sent flying backwards into the wall. Another barrier.

"No!" Kyla screamed as Kennedy advanced with the knife. Chloe struggled and Kyla tried to push through the invisible wall, the pain in her arm nonexistent. With a silver flash, and a scream it was done.

"My moment has come!" Kennedy cried as she raised her arms to the heavens and waited. Kyla slid to the floor, crying. Seconds trickled by. Kennedy waited. Kyla looked up through her fingers.

Back at the Potential training school, Vi dropped to her knees.

"No!" Kennedy hissed. "NO!" her voice was rising to a scream, and Willow, Xander, Spike, Angelus and Buffy stepped back. Kennedy's angry shriek faded and she dropped her arms. Suddenly, she ripped a stake out of her pocket and dusted Xander, Spike and Drusilla, who had just steped into the room. She turned on Angelus when Willow grabbed her arm.

"Kennedy!" Willow yelled. "You can't keep killing your minions when something bad happens! Trust me, I know a thing or two about being evil." Kennedy sighed and dropped her stake with a clatter. She turned on Kyla. 

"You!" she growled. "I'll kill you up good! Then I'll be chosen!" She scooped up her knife and started towards Kyla.

Kyla scrambled away as best she could, but Willow had another binding spell up her sleeve and used it. Kyla pushed against it as hard as she could, but her Slayer strength was no match for Willow's magics. Suddenly, something flew at Kennedy, knocking the knife out of her hand and shoving her against the wall. There was a shout fro the corner and Dark Willow popped up. Whatever had attacked Kennedy was there in time to throw Willow out the door, and then knock Angelus out with a single blow. Kyla gasped. It was Buffy. Buffy, the evil Buffy who was on Kennedy's side. She was helping Kyla! _Why would she do that?_

"You!" Kennedy screamed, obviously about to throw another tantrum. "What are you doing! The Acerbus demon assured me that the evil essence inside you was the only part that came back!" Buffy smiled.

"Well, I guess, for the second time in my multiple lives, I came back _wrong_."

_Author's Note: Well? How'd you like the 'twist' at the end. I love throwing those in. Anyway, you know what I'm going to say! REVIEW!_


End file.
